On the spur of the moment
by nereidaia
Summary: A collection of Bleach drabbles, various pairings, romance, humour, featuring Chad, Inoue, Kuukaku, Ukitake, x
1. Intercepted

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Kubo Tite. Standard disclaimer applies to all chapters.

* * *

Alright folks, this is my collection of Bleach drabbles which were written – as the title implies – on the spur of a moment, just when some kind of inspiration struck me. Thanks for reading and leave a review! **

* * *

Title: Intercepted **

**Pairing**: ChadxInoue

**Words**: 396

**Warning**: none

* * *

"Oh, hellooo, look what we've got here. What's a cute girl like you doing here all alone this late, huh?" 

Inoue jumped in surprise when an arm was suddenly thrust in front of her face, effectively trapping her between a man and a wall of the narrow street she had been walking. With wide eyes, she stared up at the stranger who loomed over her.

"Ano, I'm very sorry, um, can you please let me pass. I'm in a hurry."

She shrunk back a bit when he tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear, but did nothing to remove his hand from her person.

"Aren't you a beauty, girl, huh? You have some really nice… hairclips." A lecherous grin spread on the man's face as he moved even closer in to Inoue.

"Uh, thank you. Could you please let me pass? I'm kind of in a hurry…"

"Aw, you'd leave me already, when I just met you? I don't even know your name, sweet heart." The man leaned in to inhale the pleasant smell of her hair.

Inoue herself was at a loss how to react. She was starting to get nervous with the man so close to her. Her gaze strayed from the man's face over his shoulder where she noticed a familiar figure. A bright smile appeared on her face.

Annoyed that he had obviously lost her attention, the man turned his head around to figure out what had her so distracted and happy. Instead of down the street, he looked straight at a broad, masculine chest. Slowly, his eyes trailed upwards to the face of the giant who had appeared so suddenly behind him. When his gaze reached the other's face, he shuddered involuntarily at the displeased frown that marred it and the hard stare of the one eye that was not hidden by dark brown hair.

"Inoue." The giant's eye focused on the girl. He reached out a hand which the girl took with a happy smile.

"Chado-kun!"

"Let's go."

"Yes!" Eagerly, Inoue skipped past the intimidated man and slid her arms around a strong arm, entwining her fingers with the giant's. Throwing the other man one last menacing look, the giant let himself be led out of the alley by the girl leaving behind a shaking man whose pants now sported a suspiciously dark spot on the front.

_end_


	2. Summoned

Standard disclaimer applies

**Title**: Summoned

**Pairing/Characters**: Kuukaku

**Words**: 59

**Warnings**: none

* * *

"You called for me?" 

"Yes, Kuukaku, please have a seat."

"What do you want?"

"Well, as you know, now that Kaien has been named the heir apparent, we've been looking for a suitable husband for you..."

"Err... yes?"

"We have found someone who will greatly increase our prestige..."

"Who?"

"His clan has already approved of this union..."

"Who?!?"

"The Kuchiki heir, Byakuya."

"Hell no!"


	3. Unexpected

Standard disclaimer applies

**Title**: Unexpected

**Characters**: Juushiro, x

**Word count**: 325

**Warnings**: none

* * *

Who knew that pale white and rich chocolate would mix so well, he mused as he lay propped up against some pillows. He observed his fingertips drawing lazy circles over tight stomach muscles belonging to the woman lying in-between his legs, her back to his chest.

She had shown up quite unexpected today, but he was glad she was with him non-the-less.

Bending his head, he placed a loving kiss on her shoulder. She fingered a few strands of his long hair which had fallen over her collarbone. Then, she let her hand wander up to his head where she gently caressed his neck.

Turning her head to the side, she focused her intense eyes on his. He could not quite decipher her look, but she gave him no chance to inquire about it. Instead, her lips found his in a slow, deep kiss.

When they broke apart again, a small wistful smile showed on her face while she kept her eyes closed. Settling back down against his chest, she resumed playing with his hair.

"I'd like to ask a favour of you."

Surprised she had broken the silence first, he fixed his gaze onto the crown of her head.

"You know, I'd do anything for you."

He could feel her amusement, but she refused to look at him.

"There's something I want to give you for save-keeping, Juushiro. Don't ask what it is, just yet. Please trust me."

Her seriousness worried him greatly, but he decided to trust her like she asked. This had to be of utmost importance for her, to ask him like this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I will."

They did not speak any more until the sun sunk below the horizon.

The next day, she gave him the Shihouin crest, the family's heirloom, to seal and keep locked away. Then, she left for the living world to follow Urahara Kisuke.

_end_


End file.
